Butterfly Effect: Downfall
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: He is simply known as the "Catcher." Abe Takaya's name rings all throughout the region as Saitama's top detective. However, a certain Mafia group resurfaces, with a looming threat in hand. The question: just to whom is this threat directed? It's up to Abe to discover this group's plot before he is targeted back in return. AU.
1. File 001

**Butterfly Effect: Downfall**

* * *

**File 001  
**"_**Contract**_**"**

* * *

"Are you already inside?" Abe hushed at the radio he held. He removed his thumb off the button at the device's periphery and stared for it for some seconds. A soft, harsh shrill of static burst through the radio's speaker that informed him that the other line was responding.

"_I-I'm in_," a soft-spoken voice sounded from the radio.

"Good," Abe responded as soon, "Stay low. I'm following you." He added. He snuck the radio into his coat and crouched against the wall. He kept a lingering eye over the place, making sure that he remained undetected.

He clipped a fresh magazine into his gun, which he pulled out from his holster some seconds ago. He reloaded his standard-issue pistol, while making his steps light and quiet at the same moment. Perhaps it wasn't the best time for him to arm himself, but Abe knew that they were near the end of this cat-and-mouse hunt. There was a lot that they had to risk, just for them to infiltrate the facility.

_Honestly_, he spoke to himself, _I'm feeling a lot nervous right now_. He admitted in his thoughts. Even Abe was someone who would get anxious depending on the situation.

As he moved stealthily inside, Abe's pupils would land back on his coat's pocket, where he put the radio in. Though he told his partner to stay hidden, it didn't mean that he needed to lose radio contact. It was the only way for them to maintain communication – the only way for them to check one another. In times wherein they had to work in an enemy's turf, they had to sustain a line of contact – as per their agency's policy and regulation – and, seriously, Abe was as uneasy when he heard nothing from his partner like he felt troubled when he spoke.

_Come on_, Abe groaned in thought. _Tell me you're still there_, he pulled his eyes away from his pocket and stared straight ahead. For all the missions that they had performed, this one felt much different from the rest. It seemed that Abe could not pull his mind away from the possible dangers that they might encounter, despite their skills and their aptitude to fend for themselves. _There's something different about this place_, Abe thought. He continued to move ahead, and then he heard the faint sound that came from the radio.

"_A-Abe-kun_," his partner called. "_HVT is here._" Abe's eyes were wide when he heard that. It was only a sudden tip that was delivered to their agency, but it seemed that their effort was worth the bet. _To think that we really can find _him_ here_, Abe wore a sarcastic smirk, though it vanished just as soon.

"Stay put," had pulled out the radio to respond. "I'm coming for you. Don't do anything." He said, adding a stern accent on his words. Sometimes, his partner was prone to do something _stupid_ when the two of them were separated. Abe didn't want that, now that they practically had their fingers around their target's neck.

"_Target is… un-unarmed_." His partner quickly answered. But Abe was not amused. He didn't take a lot of his thoughts just to understand what his partner was trying to imply. "_Proceed to capture?_" His partner swiftly added.

"Negative," Abe said firmly. Whatever his partner was thinking right now, he could really understand. _Now is not the best time to disagree with my orders_, Abe wanted to tell him that. _I'm not risking a compromise, and I surely don't want to risk your safety._ He told in his head, the reproving words he wanted to say. "Stay put. I repeat, stay put. Just keep surveillance. If HVT does anything funny, report to me immediately." Abe instructed him. At that point, he needed to proceed with haste. For some reason, his partner speaking boldly gave him ill thoughts. _We needed to do this perfectly_.

He finally reached the hallway where the room that his partner just entered into was located. He did not find it surprising that it was an office that belonged to one of the facility's top executives. _As if the final boss is waiting for us inside_, Abe just added in thought. He clenched the gun nearer his chest.

"_HVT is open_." His partner's voice wiped off the silence around him. Abe immediately reached for his radio and stared at it incredulously. "_A-Abe-kun… i-if I w-won't move now, it w-will be… too late_." He said, which made Abe more apprehensive. He heard a metallic clink through the radio – the sound of a gun being loaded – and Abe didn't need to think clearly anymore. Dropping the radio away from him, Abe sprinted and rammed himself against the wooden door. It immediately broke down at the force of contact. Abe rolled once on the floor but he ended in knelt position, gun already pointed away.

"_Mihashi—_"

"Too late," a voice interrupted him. But what made Abe stare was the fact that his partner stood in the center of the room, hands raised and obviously unarmed of his weapon. "Just too late, _Takaya_."

_Haruna Motoki_ smirked at Abe, enjoying the surprised expression the latter showed. He slowly leveled a gun – which Abe supposed was Mihashi's – and pointed it at his partner. The grin on his face grew even more as the seconds passed, and the realization starting to dawn against Abe. "Did you think you can best me, Takaya?" Haruna said. He gestured towards Abe. "Drop the gun."

There was no point in resisting; it was in Abe's mind. Haruna had a surefire finger – he won't be reluctant in firing that weapon in his hand. Abe slowly placed the gun on the floor and kicked it away from him. He gradually stood up and opened his hands, to show Haruna that he was already rendered weaponless. "Now, what do you want?" Abe asked Haruna.

"Don't be so hasty." Haruna answered. "But if you want to know, then I'll answer right away." Haruna approached Mihashi, prodded the gun's muzzle hard on his chest and said,

"I only want _this_."

"I'm _sorry_, Abe-kun…"

"_Mihashi_–!"

A single gunfire echoed.

* * *

Abe's eyes snapped open.

His vision was still blurry, though he only blinked twice to clear it out. He barely even moved as soon after he regained his awareness, and settled on observing his surroundings. He remembered the documents that were neatly stacked on his work desk, and even the bare papers stripped from their respective manila envelopes. The familiar sight reassured him that he only fell asleep inside the office. Abe only sucked in air, before he heaved out an exasperated sigh. Leaning his weight against the swivel chair he had slumbered upon, Abe tried to sort out the images from before.

It was normal for him doze off in the office; his teammates seemed more than glad seeing him rest. But it never failed to annoy him, that _nightmarish_ dream. For him, it was just too much to revisit that vivid memory, that flow of images that he tried to hide away from his mind. Abe only grimaced at the sudden reminiscence of that event, that one time that he wished had _never_ happened.

His eyes unconsciously fell at the framed picture that stood forgotten on his table. It wretched his heart just to see it, but he couldn't even want to take it away.

_Mihashi_… Abe spoke his name. And even in his mind, his voice was still in monotone, just in an effort to shy away his emotions. He prided himself for working resolutely, devoid of any semblance of feelings. And just as when he remembered Mihashi, Abe tried his best to shake him away from his mind. _This is not the time…_ Abe thought, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is not the time to count those mistakes_, he chided himself. He stole one final glance at the picture, before he stood up from his chair.

"It seems that our top detective's finally awake," a deep yet friendly-sounding voice attracted Abe. The spiky, dark-haired male flashed his eyes towards the door, and saw that Hanai loomed over the door. By his gesture, it seemed that Hanai was just about to knock on the door, despite the fact that Abe kept it open for them to get in as freely as they wanted. Hanai only smiled a little as he invited himself inside the small office. "This makes my job easier, I guess." He commented as he took the seat in front of Abe's desk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abe turned to Hanai while he arranged his hair.

"I tried to talk to you for many times already," Hanai said, looking at the thick stack on Abe's table. "But you were sleeping,"

"So?" Abe said, already sounding so disgruntled. Hanai was sure that it wasn't about being waken up from his sleep, though. "You could've just waken me up,"

And there it was. Hanai already sighed even before the _expected _argument broke out. It was a discussion that Hanai already decided he had no chances of winning, a significantly _trivial_ dispute that often happened between members of their agency _against _Abe. During the first times it had occurred, Abe threw himself in a fit, which took half of their group just to control. The worst part was that Izumi was rather particular of Abe's natural indignation of things, and it lead to more complicated thing. After some months of thorough discussion, none of them had persuaded Abe, but it didn't mean that they accepted his claims either.

"So it's my choice?" Hanai asked, rather sarcastically. He felt the sting that Abe sent through his gaze. "Abe, I'm not really in the mood to talk about how you should be taking your _rest_." Hanai just said, while ignoring the furious look the other male now sported.

"If there are works to do, then why do I need some rest?" Abe answered; Hanai was so thankful that Abe sounded calmer than usual. "I'm not interested in sleeping. My job here is to solve crimes and help people." He told Hanai.

And it took a lifetime effort for Hanai not to slap himself for taking their discussion into that argument once more. _Why do you have to be so persistent?_ He mentally asked. Instead of remarking the other male's words, Hanai only revealed a small envelope and placed it atop the other papers that populated Abe's desk. "All right then," he said. "Just as you want. Work." Hanai informed him.

Abe eyed him for some seconds, before he approached the table and snatched the envelope Hanai just placed. He unfolded the flap and fished out the papers inside. But seeing that it had already been unsealed, Abe turned to Hanai once more and spoke. "So, what did it say?" He just asked, knowing that Hanai already discovered the content even before he passed it to him.

"Well," Hanai looked back at Abe, "it's not that it says something, _per se_. Actually, I heard mostly from the guy who delivered that message to us." He explained to Abe. "You should see him instead," Hanai mentioned to him, making the other male look at him disbelievingly.

"Sometimes, I feel that you're using your captaincy on purpose on me," Abe only commented as he collected some objects that littered his table.

"What?" Hanai responded innocently. "You also voted for me as captain!"

"I take it back," Abe replied, snatching a glance of his reflection. He might be hasty for work, but he at least still conscious of his appearance, considering that he had just woke up sleep barely minutes ago. "You're treating me unfairly,"

"Oh," Hanai muttered, though rather slyly. "As if you do care on how I treat you," he said, a little smile forming over his lips.

"I'm off," Abe only said and his face remained impassive.

Hanai kept the smile on his face until he was sure that Abe was gone. Then a frown soon replaced it. Even though Abe always looked so seriously, Hanai knew that even he knew how to humor other people, especially members of their agency. But ever since _it _happened several months ago, Hanai couldn't help but think that Abe had gone _lonelier_ even further. If back then Abe had kept an emotional wall around him, then Hanai could point out how it evolved into something much harder to poke through. _It sure fell hard on him_, Hanai thought as he glanced at the single photo on Abe's work table.

It was a picture of Abe and Mihashi. The two of them stood together in the shot, the two of them looking too awkward during the time that it was taken. But Hanai understood that they were a weird pair to begin with. That picture was a testament of their agency's hard work, a proof that Abe truly deserved what he was and what he had back then.

_But _you _just needed to take away everything from Abe_, Hanai furiously stated in thought, to the person who caused _it _months ago. _Just to leave him empty_.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"It must be really important if you have come all the way from Gunma," Mizutani spoke up, as he typed something over the keyboard. It was enough to show his intention to strike a conversation with their visitor, although it might have sounded that he was rather stating a simple remark. However, Mizutani's eyes would break off from the computer once in a while, which were then plastered over the newcomer. "Our jobs as detectives do bring us to a lot of places," he added as he beheld the other man who patiently sat on the couch of their small reception area.

"I don't mind," the visitor answered. "It's expected."

Mizutani was visibly startled with the curt reply, but only smiled at his own words. "Oh yeah," he said. "Like what I said," he pointed. "I shouldn't have made it sound like a complaint if I at least expected it too." He said.

The visitor nodded at him. Mizutani was glad at that. At least, he understood that he was talking to someone with some sense. Mizutani was confident enough to hold some witty responses himself, so it wasn't entirely a problem if he kept on entertaining their visitor. "I know it's too late but do you want some coffee?" Mizutani offered, finally twisting himself from the computer towards the visitor.

"I think that won't be necessary," the other man answered.

Mizutani was silent. "All right," he gave him a small smile. "You seem pretty nervous, so I was just trying to lighten up the mood." He finally admitted, which, in fact, helped diffused the tension away from their visitor, as evidenced when the other male showed an almost stupefied expression upon hearing Mizutani's statement. Of course, Mizutani noticed. "So… coffee?" He recommended once more.

"Uhh, thanks, I guess," the visitor only said.

"No worries," Mizutani answered as he retreated to the table near the counter. Mizutani didn't really want to startle their visitor, but he had to admit that the atmosphere surrounding that man also affected him. And, being a detective and such, Mizutani was just compelled to shift the situation to that of something manageable. But it only proved that the matter concerning their visitor's arrival in their agency was of great significance. Mizutani wasn't just trained only to greet people when they come in their agency; he was at least as good as Izumi in gathering information just by observing.

The first sound of the coffee dripping by the maker was a signal for Mizutani to continue.

"You're lucky that you came when Abe's still around," Mizutani said. "He's always on the run in the weekdays,"

"I've heard," the visitor answered. "He takes a lot of load,"

"Yeah," Mizutani responded. "That man's a monster. Sometimes he'd solve _two_ crimes in a single day." He added, which made their visitor looked surprise with he just heard. "He's been working so hard that we're even more concerned for him than he is for himself." He told the other male. Mizutani pulled a cup and poured the freshly-prepared coffee in it.

"I see," the visitor only remarked. "And thank you," he also said after receiving the cup of coffee personally given to him by Mizutani.

"Well, that's that and—"

"It's a _surprise_."

Both Mizutani and the visitor turned when the door that led to the inner offices was opened and revealed a flagrant-looking Abe. The detective briefly scrutinized their visitor, before he approached him. "When Hanai told me that this–" he raised the envelope with his right hand "–was sent by a messenger, it didn't even cross me that this person is _another_ detective," Abe's face remained slightly smug. "Kanō," he greeted the other male.

"Abe," the visitor, Kanō, stood up. "It's been a while."

Abe motioned him to sit. "You've been working very hard." He took the couch opposite to where Kanō was.

"And so have you," Kanō replied. "So I've heard," his pupils landed to where Mizutani was, then quickly sent it back to Abe. "I've come for some work, of course."

"Is that so?" Abe muttered and gave a full look back at Mizutani. There was a small smile that hovered over his lips, which made the other male slightly uneasy. "You seem to be _talking_ well, Mizutani." Abe just told him. "I'll take it from here. I'll call on you when I need something." Abe told him sharply.

Mizutani only nodded. Sometimes, Abe could be really intimidating if he chose to. He then excused himself from the other two detectives. Kanō watched Mizutani as he hurried back to the counter to man it once more.

"He was only telling me how fortunate I am to get hold of you," Kanō quickly commented.

"Please, I want to be spared from all the meddling,"

"As long as you are part of this agency, you know that's impossible for them not to intervene." Kanō responded, his lips closing in a thin line, though his tone was laced with interest.

"And that's enough to justify their wants?" Abe answered, even though he was aware of the hidden amusement growing inside Kanō. "It seems to me that they're just _nagging_ mothers,"

"How can they not?" Kanō said, as a visible grin seemed to appear on his face. "To me, you seem to be another petulant child."

"Geez, _thanks _for the vote of confidence,"

"You're welcome," Kanō finally said, which ended up the possibility of another debate rising between the two of them. Kanō kept his eyes warily over Abe, as he took a sip from the cup given to him by Mizutani some moments ago. "Abe, I'm not going to tell you what you need to do," Kanō placed the cup on top of the center table between the two of them. "But I just want to remind you that your value is dependent on how functional you remain," he told the other detective.

"Even though you're basically telling me the same thing Hanai is saying, I appreciate it that you told it to me in a realistic perspective," Abe answered.

Silence reigned over them for some seconds. Kanō did not mind it and Abe seemed to have no problem about it either. Indeed, there were moments that silence was just more effective than words. Kanō was in a hurry, but the situation wouldn't really turn out well if he just rushed it. _And for that, I need him to listen_, Kanō thought as he picked the cup once again and tipped it into his mouth. _It's really easy to know if something's bothering him_. He added in his thoughts. "All right, on to work then." Kanō said aloud.

Abe casually threw the envelope over the table. "It just seems to be a bunch of letters."

"It is," Kanō said. "Of course we have to value the system of formality. Anyway, what I'm going to tell you is the important thing." He slid his hand on the table and took the envelope. "The prefectural police of Gunma want some help on a certain case. Though it happened here in Saitama, the responsibility still rests on them." Kanō introduced. The cup of coffee remained on his hand though. "And for that, they needed your help,"

Abe stared at Kanō for some seconds. "Did that request came from them?"

"No," Kanō immediately responded. "Saitama Prefectural Police handed this task to us in Mihoshi. Though they did request some additional hands, they did not specify _who_." He told the other detective. "You can say that this is just my decision to seek you."

Abe was silent for some seconds, seemingly pondering in thought. It did not bother him that a detective from another agency had asked his help, but he felt a sudden curiosity within him. _Kanō's appearance is very unlikely_, Abe mentally said. As the idea floated inside his head, Abe quickly realized what it was all about.

"The decision was not from you," Abe spoke out. "It was from _Nishiura_, right?"

"To whom it came from doesn't matter," Kanō said in neutral. "We need to work _together_ on this one, Abe."

"I told everyone before that I won't be working with anyone _anymore_," Abe hissed, sending a glare to the offices deeper inside their building. "Even though I may be part of Nishiura, I don't want any of them _slowing_ me down." He stated. "I'll accept the job, if that was it. But if it needs me to work with _you_, then I won't." Abe said.

Kanō only held his eyes closed as Abe told those slightly disheartening words. Indeed, Hanai had warned him that Abe would certainly oppose the plan, but it wasn't as if Kanō just wanted to help Abe. It was the job, as stated to him, so he hadn't had the leisure to keep up with Abe's demand. _He should have let go of it a long time ago_, Kanō said in thought, eyes still shut tight. _He's a detective, yet he lets himself be controlled by his emotions_. He opened his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm not going to work with you as _partner_, if that is what you want to hear," Kanō said, instantly silencing Abe. "It's only stated in the description that I needed help from Saitama. After all, this will be a joint case that is being worked on both by Gunma and Saitama police." He reasoned.

Abe stilled as he took in Kanō's explanation. "But that doesn't change the fact that my own agency pulled you in here just to make me work on this job," he said derisively.

Kanō held his tongue for some seconds first. "The case is about an _intrusion_ to one of Saitama's local manufacturer office." He started, finally ignoring the focus of Abe's dismay. "_Hosei Armaments Incorporated_ is the one supplying Saitama with standard-issue weapons for the police. Two days ago, they discovered that someone broke in their office here in Saitama." Kanō said and gulped the rest of his coffee after. "The staff believes that the goal of the trespasser is to obtain a copy of the _records_ of Hosei's transactions with the police."

"That's understandable," Abe placed his hand under his chin. "It's a way to discover how much weapons the police currently have in store." He said. "But knowing it is entirely unnecessary, unless there's a catch?"

"There is," Kanō nodded at him. "It seems that aside from the transaction, there is also a record that states the date when those weapons will be delivered here in Saitama."

"Date of delivery?" Abe repeated. "_Damn_," he suddenly cursed. "Are you saying that whoever did this wants to _hit _the delivery of those weapons?"

"Precisely." Kanō answered. "Preliminary investigations already proved that this crime is connected to one of the _Yakuza_ groups here in Saitama." He said, his eyes sharp at Abe. "This case is top priority. If you're not handling any major cases, I ask for your cooperation on this one."

Abe just suddenly stood up, slightly startling Kanō. "I don't need to answer that one." He only said. "Just wait for a while; I'm going to gather my stuff." He then sped back inside the offices, leaving a shocked but glad Kanō in the reception area.

"Until now he doesn't want to work with a partner?" Kanō stated out loud, knowing that Mizutani was listening from the counter.

"Yeah," Mizutani answered. "It's against our agency policy to work alone, but in his current skill we can't even deny how great he is." He explained to Kanō. "After all, I think he still can't move on from what happened back then."

"I know, but I can't just blame him for what he feels." Kanō said. "It had only been six months since it happened. It still weighs heavy on him." He said, justifying what Abe probably felt, though he found it bemusing that the other detective couldn't let go just yet.

"He's just going hard on himself," Mizutani responded.

"But for it to happen before your eyes?" Kanō's tone suddenly dropped deeper. He slowly faced Mizutani with an almost inconsolable expression. "I don't know if I have the heart to see that. Though I don't want to rationalize Abe's stubbornness, perhaps it's just the way for him to show that he's still strong after all that's happened." Kanō said. "Perhaps it's Abe's way of holding on despite his experience." Kanō twisted his face away from Mizutani. "He doesn't want a new partner because he can't let go of the _partner_ he had lost."

* * *

_"I only want this." Haruna said as he looked grimly at Abe. He placed his index finger over the gun's trigger, prepared to squeeze it at any seconds. "Mihashi, do you have anything to say to your partner?" He just added, now smiling towards Abe._

_ "T-There's n-nothing that I-I could… say," Mihashi answered. Abe did not know what Mihashi's expression was because he was facing Haruna that time. "I h-have no-nothing to say… but I-I'm a f-failure as A-Abe-kun's partner." Mihashi twisted his head slightly to his side and tried to look at Abe at his periphery. "I'm sorry, Abe-kun…"_

_ "Mihashi–!" Abe tried to reach out._

_ But the sound of the gunfire reverberated all across the room._

_ And Abe only saw the warm liquid of red that flowed on the floor._

* * *

- **File 001: End** -**  
**

**Butterfly Effect: Downfall  
**_**Story**_: Nillum Richner  
_**Writer**_: Dairene Kezelghski


	2. File 002

******Butterfly Effect: Downfall**

* * *

**File 002  
**"_**Case File**_**"**

* * *

_"Mihashi," Abe called him. The blond sent him a reluctant glance at first, fidgeting over his seat. Nevertheless, it only needed a single twitch to appear in Abe's lips for him to speed towards his worktable. There was a grim expression that settled over Abe's face, which disappeared as soon as Mihashi acceded to his request. "Your hand,"_

_ "M-My h-hand…?" The blond stuttered, sounding confused about what Abe told him. Mihashi only looked at his hand at first before he turned back to his partner. "Why, A-Abe-kun?"_

_ Without any warning, Abe just reached over from his table and snatched Mihashi's hands, lacing his fingers with his partner's at the same time. Abe's face was a little pensive as he observed his partner's hand directly, while Mihashi reddened a little at the sudden gesture. After some seconds, Abe let go, pulling his hand away from Mihashi and gave him an attentive look._

_ "I thought you were running a little bit excited today," Abe just explained, and then distracted himself with a document that was placed on his table. "I guess nothing's wrong," he muttered. "Your hand is cold – as always." He added a poignant tone at the end, stealing a glance back at his partner._

_ Mihashi made a sound similar to a whimper as he noticed Abe's slightly serious expression. "I'm f-fine," he answered, albeit more unenthusiastic than his common responses. Well, Mihashi's voice was generally hesitant, in Abe's point of view, but it was enough to tell him that even Mihashi was putting some effort in their conversation. "And… I… Abe-kun… that… umm…"_

_ "Hah?!" Abe suddenly growled over Mihashi, making the blond look away from him and cover his head just in case. However, it was already a scene that anyone inside the office could expect. Whenever Mihashi started to grumble some incoherent words, Abe would suddenly burst out. "What are you saying?" Abe asked, eyes narrowed against the blond. "Can you please say that once more?" Abe dropped the document back to the table._

_ But Mihashi was already shaken. Shrinking as he sat in front of Abe's worktable, Mihashi could only zip his mouth shut as he hoped to evade Abe's wrath as of the moment. Abe so knew that he'd not be getting anything if he tried to poke Mihashi even more. With an exhausted sigh, Abe only looked concernedly back at his partner and said, "Look, I'm not angry." And Abe could swear that someone from their office whispered 'is that what you call 'not angry?'' He ignored the remark as he placed his elbows on top of his table, and rested his chin over his hand. "Why can't you speak normally like when we're a mission?" He muttered, though it sounded more like a complaint than a real question._

_ Mihashi gave a shy glance, before he bowed down and fiddled with the hem of his long-sleeved undershirt. "B-Because I don't want… to be a… burden to Abe-kun i-in missions," but in fact Mihashi took it in as a serious thought and gave his partner a real answer._

_ Abe's mouth almost dropped down after he heard that from Mihashi. Recovering from the sudden surprise, Abe just maintained his cold yet reassuring stare back at Mihashi. "I'm not thinking that you're a burden, Mihashi." Abe told him, making the blond look at him with a startled gaze. And Abe almost groaned at the sight of his partner looking at him that way. It wasn't like it was the first time he had told him that. In fact, it had become a routine for him to reassure Mihashi once in a while. Not that it had become empty, no. Every time Abe tried to comfort his partner, it was his real thoughts and feelings._

_ "But I feel… l-like I'm w-weak, Abe-kun," Mihashi answered. "I'm not as g-great as y-you…You're a-amazing… Abe-kun… and…" The blond lowered his head at that point, which was followed by the huffing movement of his shoulders. Abe knew just where they conversation had landed into._

_ He stood from his seat and placed his hand over Mihashi's head, ruffling his soft blond hair a bit. Mihashi quickly looked up – the evidence of tears already welled over his eyes – and looked confusedly at Abe. "Please ask Momo-kan if there are available missions right now." He said. "I'm feeling a little bored right now, so I want us to go wherever right away." He explained. Abe slid his hand off his partner's head._

_ Mihashi first wiped his tears away before he stood and gave Abe an eager nod. The blond then quickly marched deeper inside the offices to meet up with her. When one second Mihashi seemed depressed, all it needed to take was one request from Abe and he was back to his normal, fidgety self._

_ "That's nice," Abe heard a soft-spoken voice said. He didn't need to look to identify who it was. "You've been handling him pretty well these months." He said._

_ "That doesn't look to me that way, Sakaeguchi." Abe answered, folding his arms in front of his chest. "It appears to me that I'm just prolonging the issue than address it directly." He said as he planted his gaze towards Mihashi who then disappeared when he turned into the hallway. "I'm not really into delaying things."_

_ "You think so?" Sakaeguchi only muttered. His amused tone actually made Abe look at Sakaeguchi after losing sight of Mihashi. He scrunched up his nose and made a snort, but was actually gesturing at his fellow detective's comment. "I know you, Abe." Sakaeguchi droned. "You do things really well._

_ "What made you say?"_

_ "You know nothing's more important to Mihashi than cracking a crime and capturing the bad guys." Sakaeguchi said. "Indirectly asking him to take on a mission means that you are trying to allay his concerns," he assumed. "It's so nice to be partnered with Mihashi."_

_ "Is that a compliment?" Abe's voice was acerbic._

_ "Of course," Sakaeguchi only smiled. "Even though I'm Nishiura's vice-captain, I'm yet to be assigned on a case where Mihashi would be my partner." He explained to the other male. "I just want to experience working with one of this agency's top detectives, you know?"_

_ "You're still too innocent, Sakaeguchi."_

_ "And you're too unfair, Abe." Sakaeguchi chuckled softly. "I don't understand why you – our best detective – get to work with the second best." He added. "You and Mihashi should separate at some times. The two of you working together is just so brutal!" Sakaeguchi only laughed after he said that._

_ Abe only frowned. He didn't really care if he was the best and Mihashi follows him in rank. What's just important for him was to work flawlessly with his partner and solve some tough crimes._

* * *

Abe opened the door that lead to their director's office. There were two things that he wished to do by going to meet up with their head, both objectives clearly palpable with how his face twisted in that deep grimace. Though Abe was the clearly _careful_ type, he knew just when and where he allowed himself to wear a look with a semblance of emotion. It was useful during those rare times, and Abe prided himself for using it effectively.

Though his face was stern upon pushing the door open, a little frown indicated his surprise upon seeing Hanai already inside the office. Perhaps it was not even surprise at all; Abe already anticipated Hanai's presence inside the director's office. It was only because Abe was running in high tension that he missed it in his thoughts.

"Nice seeing you here," Abe greeted and closed the door behind him. Hanai looked at him warily, though obviously a little frantic by Abe's sudden intrusion. "Didn't you say you're going to do something, Hanai?" Abe asked, taking the other chair opposite of where Hanai sat.

"I didn't," Hanai said, a little flustered at that.

"Oh," Abe moaned. "Sorry, I must have taken it as an _implication_." Seriously, Abe could choose to be all-sarcastic if he wanted to. "There are a lot of troubles already. But I did not expect one coming from _my _own agency." He just added, so smoothly and so _coldly_ that it made the hair on Hanai's neck stood up.

"Then you're here to question the case assignment?" Hanai only asked, finally choosing to brave Abe's clear display of his annoyance.

"Why will I?" Abe answered back. "It's already _done_." He said. "What's the point of objecting if you've finally shown me that my personal preference won't even matter in this agency?" A flare of anger coursed through his body, but Abe kept in mind to remain calm at that moment. Creating a scene was the last thing he wanted to do, despite his mixed feelings about the situation and towards Nishiura. "If I plan to raise a complaint, I always make sure first that I have the chance of getting _heard_," Abe said.

"Then you agree to work with Kanō-kun?" A female voice came up from the office doors. Both Abe and Hanai stood up at the same time to give the woman a bow. "Please take your seats," she only said as she walked closer her table. "I was worried that you are going to reject this proposal, Abe-kun."

Abe stared at their director's strong russet irises before he spoke out. "I was, but I realized that it wasn't just Hanai's–"Abe looked accusingly at his fellow detective "–decision. As captain, I respect his choices. But it's already another thing if you've involved yourself, _Coach Momoe_." He explained.

Momo-kan propped both of her elbows on top of her table after she sat on her chair, then laced her hands together in a sagely, solicitous gesture. "You are always aggressive, Abe-kun, but it's interesting to know that you won't protest on this one." She said, smiling back at their agency's top detective. "I'll not get tired of telling you that what we're doing right now is just for _your_ sake." She said, which seemed to have irritated Abe only more. "Right now, you aren't really giving us any choices, so it's only a final resort for us to make this decision." She reasoned, while an agreeing Hanai nodded at her words.

"I've heard that many times already, coach." Abe answered. "It's a valid reason, actually." He continued. "But I'm here right now to ask two things." He stared back at Momo-kan. "On what grounds are you trying to say that this case will be of great help for me?" Abe finally posed. Momo-kan flinched a little, seeing that Abe was eager to hear her logic.

She unclasped her hands and leaned over her chair's backrest. "This decision is made for improving our agency." She said at first. "And it's time for you to _move on_," she just said. She was not surprised, however, when Abe abruptly stood from his seat and crunched his right hand into a fist. But even before anything happened, Hanai took the first step and stood between Abe and Momo-kan.

"She's just telling the truth, Abe." He tried to calm Abe down. "We are all worried about you. But you won't just listen to us." He continued to say. Hanai bit his lips as he held the words that Abe _hated _to hear. But, right now, even Hanai couldn't remain passive anymore. "Mihashi's _gone_, Abe. You should have accepted that. He's gone. He won't—"

"Spare me those words." Abe placed a hand between him and Hanai, his expression darkening at an instant. With a final glance back at his coach – Nishiura's director –, Abe just continued to speak. "For the next thing I want to ask," he maintained. "May I have the permission to leave the agency and _attend_ to the case?" Any sense of humor had evidently left Abe's whole form.

Momo-kan gauged him for a while, in a brief moment she feared that their top detective might have lost himself over his emotions. But it seemed that Abe was still able to take hold of himself. With a small nod, Momo-kan answered. "You may. Please work hard as you always do. And keep yourself safe," she said to him.

But Abe didn't even answer back when he walked away from her and Hanai, passing through the door wordlessly and leaving the two in silence. Hanai could only wear a frown as the lingering tension slowly dissipated as soon as Abe disappeared. He shared a look back at Momo-kan and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak about Mihashi."

"I understand." Momo-kan answered. "But it only tells us how Abe-kun is still tied down with his previous partner." She said.

After that, she and Hanai only remained quiet as they about the experience Abe was going through.

* * *

Kanō understood when Abe asked him for them to leave. He didn't need to think hard of the reason why Abe suddenly looked so _pissed_. And since he was already well aware of the cause, he had no intention of inviting Abe's wrath over him. _Heck_, the case that they shared right now had already put him in an uneasy situation; Kanō had simply no other purpose of messing this one up.

So, in silence, the two of them rode together and travel towards one of _Hosei Armament_'s offices in Saitama, to where the crime had happened some days ago. Kanō was really reluctant to engage in a conversation, sensing that Abe wasn't in the mood. But it seemed that he really wasn't the only one thinking that it was a waste of time to drive in silence. As he focused on the road in front of him, Kanō finally found the signal for him to speak when Abe broke the silence.

"You're not seriously thinking of briefing me on the field."

"No." He answered. "I'm just looking for a proper moment to speak."

"Don't mind the minor stuff," Abe said, clearly pointing about what happened in Nishiura. "I'm a professional. I know how to deal with my _own_ problems."

"All right," Kanō just complied. "As I've said, the case is about the intrusion that happened in one of Hosei's office. Though I'm not really inclined of asking Nishiura's help, my best bet is still with you." Kanō said, though he could not easily face Abe because he was in control of the wheels.

"So it's not just because you accepted Momo-kan's request?"

"Of course not," Kanō answered. "It was just coincidence. The local yakuza group I am talking about is the one that _you_ apprehended months ago."

Abe looked a little bit surprised when he heard that. "_Sakitama_?" He asked. "But we made sure that we arrested all of its members after we've proven that their yakuza is fully guilty of their crimes," Abe said, before his eyes widened in realization. "But of course, it's impossible to catch all of them."

"Apparently," Kanō replied. "It seems that some of its members are still active and we have some theories that they are trying to take revenge for what happened to their yakuza."

"Against _us_, you mean,"

"But it's not all about you, Abe." Kanō said. "If they're really trying to target the weapons that will be delivered to Saitama, then the remnants of Sakitama are a danger to all who inhabit the area." He expounded to Abe. "That's why I sought your help on this one, because you are the only _other_ person who has an idea as to how their yakuza plans and works." He stated.

"Is there something else do I need to know?"

"We are all _behind_ schedule." Kanō answered. "Not unless we discover just how the hell that intruder managed to sneak in Hosei, we aren't moving on with the investigation." He said. "It's the only lead for us at this moment. We can't really identify anything unless we find out what happened back then."

"And when did this crime happen?"

"The third of July,"

"And today's the sixth," Abe said in near-whisper. He stared back at Kanō and shot him a disbelieving stare. "It's been three days since it happened. Hey, you didn't actually try to get _my_ help because you haven't discovered anything, did you?"

Kanō looked back at him, obviously hurt by Abe's demeaning accusation. "Give me two days and I can solve this case, all right?" He said, focusing his attention back at the road. "But I didn't handle this case right from the beginning. I only got contacted last _night_." He explained. "The guys who were first sent to investigate were pulled off from this case."

Abe made an uncharacteristic whistle. "That's really suspicious." He just said. "I suppose you have no idea about the extent of Nishiura's _intervention_ on this case, huh?"

"No," Kanō replied. "And I don't like it how you make it sound that I was just roped into this one just because of your agency's _whim_." He added.

"I didn't say that,"

"You know, you can _try_ to act nice, even for once in a while." Kanō only replied. "Right now, I'm trying my best to respect what _you_ feel. You know how serious I always am in terms of handling cases, but please don't let your personal feelings mush in with our current business." He said in a sharp tone. Abe was actually stunned after Kanō said that. What he said was true; Abe was probably acting all strong and witty, but it was only a cover for his displeasure.

'_You're just being moody_,' Abe remembered what Tajima told him once. He was only a _little_ bit moody. He thought that he was already doing a good job in hiding his feelings, but it was actually more apparent that he initially thought. '_And you're not really nice when you're moody, Abe_.' Nishiura's top detective only closed his eyes for some seconds as he pondered about all the words he said earlier. "I'm sorry," Abe muttered. "Kinda lost my control,"

"I understand," Kanō reassured him. "You aren't the only person who feels the same." He admitted.

Abe stared back at the other detective, as he realized that he had acted so insensitively. He wasn't the only person fully affected of what happened to Mihashi; if there was someone who was as devastated as he was, it would be Kanō. Mihashi and Kanō used to be workmates when his partner still worked back in Mihoshi. "I was careless,"

"It's fine, really," but Kanō didn't sound that he was fine. "Though I may look like I have finally moved on, I still find it difficult to talk about _him_," he said. After a brief pause, Kanō tried to wipe off the sad curl that marred his face. "Anyway, I think we're already at the office. Kanō banked right and off the road as he turned towards the empty lot in front of a four-story building.

Abe waited for Kanō to park his car before he got off the vehicle and did a quick visual inspection. _As expected of rural offices_, Abe thought as he observed the vicinity. _Security's a lot lighter,_ he immediately noticed. _It really looks like a normal office building._

At the same time, two people that came from inside welcomed them right away. Kanō was the first one who took the initiative, identifying himself and Abe, who only nodded at them in regard.

"I see," the older of the two said. "So you really are from two detective agency's working _together _as—"

"This is only a joint project." Abe spoke at that. "There are two of us here, but we are working _separately _on this one." He pointed out strongly, making Kanō look at him incredulously.

"Right," the man could only say. "By the way, I'm _Yamanobe Takeshi_, general manager of Hosei Armaments Incorporated, Saitama Division." He finally introduced himself. He appeared to be in his early fifties, and his glasses with the round frame made it easy for him to be remembered. "And this is my assistant, _Hitoshi Reiko_-kun," he pointed at the younger woman beside him. "The two of us will assist you in whatever way we can help." Both of them gave a curt bow towards the detectives.

"I've already had the general idea to what happened," Abe spoke as the two staff led him and Kanō inside.

"It's a shame," Yamanobe answered. "We know how important it is to maintain the secrecy of our business. But since our office hasn't been upgraded, we still stick to the old ways. Accept request over the telephone and record them down here in our journals," he explained.

They took the elevator and proceeded up the third floor. "But since you are situated in the _countryside_, you don't really consider being targeted by criminals." Abe commented.

"W-Well, yes…" Yamanobe awkwardly responded. The four of them stopped in front of a certain door. "H-Here we are," he said, refusing to look at Abe after the detective quickly discerned his _leniency_.

Abe reached out for the knob and pushed the door, but was slightly startled when he had hit a work desk inside the room. Some papers flew off from the table and slowly fell on the floor. Abe was quick to react and picked up some of the pieces.

"I'm sorry," Reiko quickly apologized. "We also misjudge the door's reach when we open it." She said. "_Natsume_-san's desk is the one placed adjacent to the door, so we knock it off occasionally." She added and helped Abe pick up the pieces of documents.

"This is the office where most of the dealings and transactions are made. "Yamanobe stated. "We often discuss the trivial aspects of the business here before we push it towards the higher offices for those to be decided." He explained to them and pointed at the table nearest the corner, where most of the telephones were placed. "We believe that it was where the intruder got a copy of the dates of delivery." He told them.

Kanō quickly walked towards the area and made a quick scan. "There's no question about copying the details. There are fax machines, photocopying machines, and printers around here." He pointed out. "I won't doubt how easily the intruder got a copy of it for himself." He shot a look back at Abe. "Then the only thing that can really help us is—"

"How he broke in and how he escaped," Abe said it for Kanō.

"Reiko-kun has already prepared the evidences left to us by the first investigating team." Yamanobe said as he watched the female wheeled in the items in question. "According to the first team, the assailant used the window to get in and out of this office." He told them. Kanō moved towards it while Abe only watched from some distance.

"I see," Kanō remarked loudly as he gazed out of the window. "The grass and plants down below have been _stepped_ on." He described the blotted patch of green directly underneath the third floor window. "But the question is that the intruder wasn't spotted at all, right?"

"Yes." Yamanobe said. "We only found out when we found this _rope_ attached from this floor all the way down the ground." He explained.

"What do you think, Abe?" Kanō shifted his attention to his fellow detective. "Do you think that discovering how the intruder entered and exited would help us solve this crime?"

"Don't ask me a question that you already know the answer to,"

Kanō weakly smiled. "All right," he just said. "Yamanobe-san," he turned to the manager. "The building's topmost part is an _open_ space, right?" He asked. Yamanobe nodded. "I just want to ask your permission for us to go there." He added, while he snuck a glance back at Abe. "Since you don't want to treat this investigation as '_partnership'_, I expect you won't complain if I take the initiative, correct?"

Abe held an amused smile. "The floor is all yours, detective-san." The two of them went up past the fourth floor and reach the building's uppermost portion.

"I know what you're thinking, Abe." Kanō spoke as soon as they reached the top.

"So you did bring me here for me to find a _loophole_," Abe answered. "That's lazy of you,"

"I just want to make sure that you're still as _sharp_ as you use to." Kanō responded. "Now, speak up."

Abe only sighed. "Well, I do think it's illogical for the intruder to come up the third floor and down the ground below through that rope." He began. "Think of it, there's actually a _shorter_ way for someone to enter the third floor from the window."

Kanō nodded. "This _place_,"

"Yeah," Abe agreed. "This place is only _two _floors down to the third floor, while the ground below is _three _floors up towards the room." He explained. "Of course's it's easier and faster to enter the third floor through this way." Abe almost snickered. "You saw the _fire _exit, didn't you?"

"It's the staircases that lead all the way from the top floor down to the ground," he responded. "You're saying that the intruder only used this topmost floor just a way inside the room, but actually made use of the fire exit to get in and out of this building."

Abe agreed.

"But what about the footmarks left on the grass on the—"

"Kanō, you don't seem to understand." Abe cut him off. "I realized as soon that our intruder is a real _smartass_." He stated. "I bet he set this all up to confuse and mislead us from what actually happened that day." Abe finally informed him.

* * *

- **File 002: End** -


End file.
